


Thursdays Child

by Sarah_Carter_Rogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Carter_Rogers/pseuds/Sarah_Carter_Rogers
Summary: "Thursdays child has far to go"I still haven't seen the movie that inspired this fic, I've taken the scant details written up on the print out at my local cinema and ads to shape this story idea.





	Thursdays Child

The bed was discovered empty during rounds in the middle of the graveyard shift. No-one knew who the woman was, nor had she been conscious for them to ask. Over the time she had been a patient there was plenty of speculation, especially given the state of dress she had arrived in. Most common theories being she was an employee of Stark Industries testing a new material, or that she was a humanoid alien.

It was a little over a week later that black sedans pulled up at the hospital and men in suits entered the hospital looking for records on their Jane Doe.

Seeing this one of the nurses sent them in search of the far side of the hospital, all the while surreptitiously sneaking the file away in an effort to protect some precious detail from discovery.

Five minutes later, knowing they wouldn't get much of value from the file, the nurse went to the far-side of the hospital playing contrite as she apologise about the mix up.

After a time it became clear that the mystery woman would not return and that led to Sister Rosa of Brooklyn Hospital Centre carrying a small bundle through the gate of Saint Agnes' Orphanage. The Sister's of Brooklyn Hospital would be pleased when she heard that the small child had been adopted by a loving family.

A loving home nurtured the child and as time passed it became obvious that the child would grow to be a beautiful young adult.

March 31st 2009

There was nothing untoward about the family sitting down to lunch. Not with the 37 year old father, Malcolm, nor his 34 year old wife Audrey. Their 16 year old son, Christian, was nothing but normal, the odd detention here and there. Their 13 year old daughter, Evelyn (nicknamed Duchess by her best friend) rounded out the family.

The only thing unusual about the four was that the two children looked nothing like either of their parents. The news devastated the pair when Audrey was told she could never have children, but they made the best of it, and they had a lot of love to give.

The children were sat at the table, perhaps the only other unusual thing about them, while their parents brought lunch to the table. A TV set switch on in the next room, in full view for three of the family.

The quartet sat and ate together, the usual small talk filled the room over the TV. 

The program changed to live footage of a police chase through familiar streets. This drew the attention of the children, and the entire family quickly forgot about lunch.

A piercing scream erupted from the throat of one of the family as they watched as one of the police shot a young man of about 14-15 years of age. In an instant the world around the family went black and they knew no more.


End file.
